Don't Let Me Stop You
Part of the Songfic Series OA is Kelly Clarkson. This is Nightcloud talking to Crowfeather. Enjoy! Don't Let Me Stop You I used to be a little bit shy I kept my deepest feelings inside Speaking up to you about my emotions has always been hard. But this just can't wait. Tonight I feel a little bit brave. So I won't let one more day Pass without you, explaining what you are. :"Crowfeather?" :Nightcloud padded up to her dark gray mate who was staring intently over the stream with dark blue eyes. "Hmm...?" :"We need t talk." she took a deep breath and they both sat. She paused for a few seconds staring at her paws. Then she took a deep breath and looked into Crowfeather's eyes. :"I don't talk to you a lot about my emotions. About us. But I think I need to." Another deep breath. "Crowfeather, our relationship is falling apart. And I can't just watch the moons fly by until we're both old and gray without knowing why." This is gonna sound kinda silly But I couldn't help but notice The last time you kissed me You kept both eyes open. :"Whenever you're together, you never look at me! You never ever have any excitement or happiness when we're together! I catch you staring into the stars or over the border all the time! Crowfeather, I know you've given your heart away to more she-cats then me...but why can't it stay with me now? Don't I make you happy?" Baby can you tell me what does that mean? If you're looking over your shoulder Then you don't need to be with me! And I don't need to hold on. '' :"I shouldn't be in a one-sided relationship. I love ''you!! ''I love you! But I don't know if you love me!" she paused, feeling a little emotional. :When Nightcloud felt ready to talk again, she meowed softly. :"You're always searching for her at Gatherings. If you're heart still lies with Leafpool's, then mine can't be with yours now, can it? It's not fair to me or the Clan or to Breezekit. It's not fair to you Crowfeather!!!" ''Don't let me stop you From doing what you wanna do. You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool Take no chance, get over you. :"Don't let me stop you Crowfeather." Nightcloud growled. "Go mate with all the she-cats in ThunderClan for all I care! If you want to leave, fine. I love you, I love you enough to let you go. You can't say the same about me. Or any she-cat you've loved for that matter!" No, no don't let me stop you! If you wanna leave, baby you can leave! Just don't pretend that you're into me, if it ain't true. No, no don't let me stop you! :"If you want to leave, go. Just don't pretend you love me if you don't. Because that hurts more then anything else. It would be so much easier for the both of us if you just broke up with me. If you want to, I mean, I hope you don't, but if you don't love me-" :Nightcloud realized she was stuttering and stumbling over words. She took yet another ''deep breath and sighed. 'I'm outta things I can take.' 'Got a high threshhold for pain.' :"I can't take it anymore. Not any of it. No more late nights waiting for you to come home from 'hunting patrols' on the ThunderClan border. No more making up reasons to tell my friends why you won't visit the nursery or tlak to me in camp. No more watching you dream about that RiverClan cat. :"I'm done with all of it. It hurts too much. I can't do it." 'Let's get one thing straight.' 'I'm not down to share you with anyone!' 'If that's not what you're looking for' 'Nice knowing you but there's the door!' :"I'm not sharing you with two other she-cats! I understand you'll mourn for Feathertail forever. But Leafpool is different. You can't mate with a dead cat, you can still moon over a living one. So if you want to moon over her, go do it away from me!" 'Cuz I know that I can find someone' 'Who'll give me what I want!' :"I can find ''plenty of toms who can easily ''follow the simple rules of 'One she-cat at a time'." Nightcloud meowed viciously. :"I could never love a cat as much as you, but you don't really care about that now, do you?" 'This is gonna sound kinda silly' 'If you're looking over your shoulder' 'Then you don't need to be with me!' 'And I don't need to hold on!' 'Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do' 'You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool' 'Take no chance, get over you!' 'No, no, don't let me stop you!' :"So go ahead! I won't lift a paw to help you get out of this mess, but I will tell you that you can go." a small tear trickled out of Nightcloud's amber eye. :"Go. Be with you're true love. Whoever, where-ever she is. And I'll just raise your son, let the Clan ridicule you and I....go on your merry way Crowfeather." 'If you wanna leave, baby you can leave!' 'Just don't pretend you're into me' 'If it ain't true.' 'No, no don't let me stop you!' ;Nightcloud looked at her paws. She had long since stopped staring at her mate and looked instead at a broken-limbed ash tree that was standing a few foxlengths away from the cats. Much easier to talk to a tree then to tell your mate to go live with his medicine-cat-mate in ThunderClan. 'Even if I end up brokenhearted' 'I won't lie' 'I don't wanna hear good bye!' 'But either way it'll be alright....' :"I don't want to end up hurt and brokenhearted." Nightcloud whispered, half to herself. "I don't want to let you go, I can't lie to you. I don't want to hear you say good bye to me. Not now, not ever." :Another shaky gulp and deep breath. :"But it'll be okay. You'll be happy....you'll be happy with her. And I'll be better off on my own. With Breezekit." 'Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do!' 'You don't wanna stick trust me it's cool' 'Take no chance, get over you!' 'No, no don't let me stop you!' 'If you wanna leave, baby you can leave!' 'Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true!' :"Don't love me Crowfeather. If you don't I mean. Just go. If you want." Nightcloud stuttered yet again an she started over. 'No, no, don't let me stop you!' 'Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do!' 'You don't wanna stick trust me it's cool' 'Take no chance, get over you!' :"I'll get over you." She said. In her heart, she knew she wouldn't. There'd never be another Crowfeather. :"I'll move on and...and you will too." she said, choking back a strangled sob. :"It'll be picture perfect again." ''It never was.... No, no don't let me stop you! If you wanna leave, baby you can leave! Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true! :"Just go." tears were spilling down her cheeks now, wetting her fur. "Please. I mean, have you got anything to say for yourself?" :For the first time in a while, she looked to her mate and the tears fell faster. No, no... :Crowfeather was 4 fox-lengths away, staring intently at ThunderClan territory, looking as if he'd been there for moons. Don't let me stop you! Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics